Another To Love
by Chibiki
Summary: At a funeral, Taichi gets to see an old friend. Okay, really Taito. Rating chosen because of language. Chap 7 up! They know....
1. Who

Another To Love By: Chibiki  
  
Disclaimer: Think I own anything?! Other than my soul, I don't own squat.  
  
W.T.E: Sad, sad, sad things are gonna happen. I implore you to read with great imagination and great wonder in your heart.  
My P.O.V  
  
'Why can't I cry?' Taichi thought sadly. Here he was, dressed from head-to-toe in black at his father's funeral, and he was the only one that didn't have hankercheif in hand. To his left was his friends and family. To his right was his mother and little sister. Hikari was holding her mother and telling her that everythings gonna be fine, while Kari herself was crying greatly. Most of the older grown ups were sniffling and wiping their eyes, as with the chirldren, they were running around and looking at the flowers on the other graves.  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Okaa-san, why are people crying?" Taichi, as a child , went to many funerals. And he was clueless as to what was happening. "Okaa-san?" He tugged at his mothers long black dress when she didn't answer. She turned to look down upon her son with red eyes, and tears freshly pouring onto her cheeks. She patted her son's mud-coloured (A/N: Sorry Taichi, that's what I think) hair and whispered to him, her voice slightly hoarse, "Your too young to understand Taichi. It has nothing to do with you. Go ahead and play with the other children over there." She pointed when saying this and nudged him to go. He did as he was told and went off to play.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
He wanted to go, he wanted to join those small children and forget the sorrows in life. He looked around, and started to slowly walk off with his hands in his pockets. 'Why hang around here when i can't even do as i'm told?' He thought with a frown. When he made it out of the mourners group, he sat down on one of the nearby benches and watched the little boys and girls run around, chasing each other. 'Dammit, I wish I were them right now.' He let his head fall backwards and felt the wind play through his hair. Eyeing the children so they won't do something wrong, he thought of his little sister, Hikari. When she made it to 10th grade she accepted a job as a news photographer for her school paper. At first, she was the best because she was the only one to actually know what she was doing, and when the pictures came out, they came out fine. When the newspaper came out, she was a big hit. Some people even not from her school came to see the wonders Kari caught on film.  
  
Later on she got a job in the U.S.A. as a news director, and since then, she would always e-mail them on how she was doing. But when Taichi's mother called Hikari to tell her about their father, she came as quickly as possible. A sigh came out as Taichi checked his watch, 10:37 a.m. He had to go to work at a stock seller's biulding. He hated the suits, but didn't care as long the money was good.  
  
"AAAAIIIIEEEE!!!!!" A shreik that could break glass drew Taichi's attention. A little girl was stuck at the edge of the water under the hill. 'Aww, shit. She slipped.' He thought with slight anger in him. Everybody else turned around and saw the child. The mother went balistic and started to run close enough to her daughter, but she couldn't reach the crying child. "HELP! Someone help my daughter!" She pleaded with so many people that soon, everybody started to panick. 'Idiots' Taichi thought, 'What's panicking gonna do?!' He grew more enraged and started to get up and walk away, when the desperate mother came running his direction. 'Shit! Don't come my way, don't come my way, don't come my way...' Luckily, she veered right and started yelling towards the grave yard office. 'whew' he mentally sighed and started to walk away again when a hand clasped around his arm. "Where the hell do you think your going?" Taichi turned around to the deep voice and let his eyes bulge before him.  
  
~~End Chapter~~  
  
Chibiki: So, how did you guys like it?  
Taichi: What gonna happen to me?  
Chibiki:I don't know... *evil grin*  
Taichi: Oh crap...  
Chibiki: R+R plz. Flames will be used to stengthen my story.  
Taichi: And her food.  
Chibiki: *holds up 32 inch caliber gun* What was that?  
Taichi: N-nothing. 


	2. Are

Another To Love By: Chibiki  
  
Chibiki: Ohayo minna-san! After getting like... ONE reveiw, I gave up and just started to write some more. This is an old story I wrote a long time ago, so I didn't know any japanese terms before. Gomen.  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own all this. Only the plot. And maybe the ideas that this little thing creates.  
  
Chap. 2  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Taichi turned around to the deep voice and let his eyes bulge before him. His captor shook him a little, "I said, where the hell do you think you're going jerk?" Taichi focused and snapped his arm back, irritation and confusion clouded his face. The person before him smiled a bit, almost teasingly. "What's wrong? Don't you remember your BEST friend, Yamato? I guess it has been awhile, but that doesn't mean you have to go and even forget even my name." Taichi looked confused and angry at the same time, "But, how did you know-" "Oh that? Hikari called all of us when it happened." Yamato turned around and started to point towards the group. "See? There's Takeru, Daisuke, Mimi, and pretty much the rest of the gang." Yamato swirled back around and placed his hands on Taichi's shoulders. Worry was smeared on his features. And for a moment, Taichi was about to punch that face. "I don't believe that you wouldn't tell us about this."  
  
Taichi's P.O.V.  
(audience: "FINALLY!" Chibiki: shut up or no kissing. audience: "...........")  
I was in no mood to feel sad at that moment, so I ended up acting bitter towards him instead. "What do you mean you don't believe I didin't tell you about this?" Yamato seemed to move closer to me, close enough to make me blush quite a bit; he didn't seem to notice. "Because I KNOW you Tai. You were so open towards the group when it was about your family. Or even if it was about you." Noticing that he used his nick-name for me, I felt ashamed all of a sudden. Because.... I knew he was right.  
  
"What happen to you man?" 'You're what happened to me.' Hearing my voice whisper that one line in my mind, I shook my head violently. As if I was trying to drive it away. "Tai, what's wrong?" I shrugged off his hands and stood up straight, noticing that my eyes were leveled to his. 'Like before in summer camp.' "Quit using that name dammit. We're not in grade school anymore. And I'd like for you to stay out of shit that isn't yours." I peeked at my watch again. "And I have to go to work, so if you'll excuse me." I felt another clamp on my arm. "Hey, let go!" Yamato placed his face right infront of mine; he looked pissed. "What about the kid?" He seemed to growl as he said this. I closed my eyes fast and faced downward. Bitter anger etched in my voice, "What about the kid?"  
  
"Save her, you jack ass."  
  
My P.O.V  
(audience:NOOOOOO!!!!! chibiki: +_+)  
  
Taichi blinked at Yamato's harsh words. "No." "What?" "You heard me" (a/n: this sounds very familiar) "I said save her, Tai." "And I said to stop using that damned name." Taichi spun around, almost holding back the tears. Yamato was about to pull Taichi towards him. "Look here," Taichi turned, frustrated, and tears ready to flow. "No, YOU look here Yamato. It's hard enough to have one of your family members die and leave you full of questions. It's hard enough to care for every single person that comes crying. Especially when you are hurt as well. And it's really hard when you just want the one you love to hold you and say it's okay. But that couldn't be done. You know why? Because you left Yamato. Because you left."  
~End Cap. 2~  
  
Chibiki: Yeah I know it's short. But I wasn't feeling angsty today.  
Yamato: Go ahead, kill her for this cliff hanger, all of us at Digimon will appreciate it. Her address is 1-  
Chibiki: Get away from the key board!  
Yamato: *whisperes into the mic* 108, Jack-erk!  
Chibiki: *choking Yamato and laughing nervously* Just forget what you read. *whispering to Yamato* that's it, i'm killing you off in the fic.  
Audience: NNNOOO!!!  
Chibiki: R+R and say how much you hate cliffhangers! 


	3. You?

Another To Love By: Chibiki  
  
Kami... reviews... O_O NEW reviews! YAY! YAY! YAY! ^@^ Minna, honto ni arigatou! Gomen nasai for the long update, demo I was busy making some stuff for a certain websitey. You know who you are! ^.^  
And I took a little break to put up another story about a certain couple. Check it out when you have the time.  
  
Disclaimer: Still want me to say how poor I am?!?! Fine. I don't own ANY of this EXCEPT for the plot. OKAAAAY?! We got that clear?....You're still reading?!?  
  
Chap. 3  
  
"Because you left Yamato. Because you left. You don't know the pain I've been having. Yamato... you'll never, understand!"  
And with that, Taichi ran off, tears flowing steadily. He didn't want to seem weak, even infront of the person he loved. 'Now he's gonna hate me! Hate me for loving him!' Meanwhile, as Taichi sprinted off, Yamato was left to himself, ignoring the world and trying to comprehend what just happened. 'It's called a proclaimations of love you dult.' His mind hissed sarcasticly. 'Yeah but... he loves... me?' He wagged his head. 'Argh, I'll figure this out later!' Yamato started to run the same direction Taichi went. "Taichi!"  
  
Taichi's P.O.V.  
  
I ran past the graves, past the flowers, past the people, the trees, and my love. I fell when my foot snagged on a root and I just let myself lay on the ground. I let my tears soak the ground beneath my face, let my sobs shake my body, let my mind scream at itself for what I just did. 'No, no, NO! It wasn't suppose to be like this! Oh dad, help me out here!' But I knew he wasn't here. And he won't be here until I die. I started to scream into the floor, like the sound would be able to rip the earth apart. "Dammit! Why?! God dammit, WHY?! What the Hell did I do to have this done to me?!" I coughed weakly into the dusty ground, and suddenly fealt weak. My tears were still flowing. "Dad.... Yamato..." My vision growing dimmer, and my mind slurring, I saw a figure come from behind the trees. 'No, don't come near me!' I was even to tired to even get my mouth to work. The figure was reaching towards me.  
"No... leave me... to die...."  
  
Yamato's P.O.V.  
  
I was jogging roughly through the forest that was left unharmed by the cemetery, hoping to find some trace of Taichi. "Taichi! Taichi! Where are you?!" I ran out of breath and leaned on a redwood for support. "Where are you... ?" After about three minutes of resting and cursing - I was mad at my damn shoes, stupid things weren't made for this - I finally pushed off to look some more. After what seemed to be hours of running, I saw through the thick branches a clearing, and before it, a cliff. As I was making my way to the clearing, I heard a kind of mush sound, like when you step in mud. Guess what? I did! "Dammit. I am sooo gonna kick your ass for this Taichi..." When I inspected the dirt on my shoe, I noticed that it was redder than actual mud. I picked off a small portion of the reddish mud onto my finger and looked at it closely, then I looked at the ground. A sloppy puddle of liquid was drawn into the floor. It too was redder than the brown earth. "What the hell... ?" I also saw a jagged peice of branch embedded into the ground, more than half of it was covered in the red substance. As I looked behind me, I saw a trail of footprints. One was of my own, and of another person. The first set stopped right at the puddle. Then I looked at the cliff. I put everything together so fast. "Oh no... Tai?!"  
  
In my mind I saw images. Of Taichi. Him running in the forest. Giving up. Taking this branch. And... and... and... My heart beated faster as I imagined Taichi stabbing himself, squirming on the ground, crying out in pain. I knew it wasn't real. But, why did seem like it? Then I remembered, where was Taichi? 'The cliff... ' I ran to the edge, trying not to fall when I leaned forward to see what my heart dreaded most.  
  
My P.O.V.  
  
On the side of the cliff. There was a raggedy piece of black clothing, swaying lazily on the branch of a small bush that was growing on the side of the steep ledge. Below was a sea of green. Yamato swallowed. His eyes darted around widly, looking for anything else. He knew it was no use, but he had to try. He took a deep breath. "TAAAAAIIIII!!!!!!" All he got was the sound of birds flying away at his fear stricken voice. Yamato shook terribly. "He... h-he couldn't have... there's just no way that he would- TAI!!!" At the end of his screaming, the black cloth fell of the tiny bush a cascaded down to the lower forest. Bringing with it, Yamato's last hope for Taichi's life. Yamato got up, and started to walk back to the cemetery, to tell everybody what happened. He dragged his feet slowly, as if drunk, and headed onward. He didn't know where he was exactly, but he didn't care. He didn't even care if the world was struck by the devil himself. All he cared about was letting the others know for now. So he kept on walking, and kept on thinking, unaware that he was crying.  
  
~*End Chap.3*~  
Chibiki: Waaahh!  
Takeru: Is that a happy 'Waaahh!' or a sad 'Waaahh!?'  
Chibiki: Sad...  
Takeru: Why? Is it because of what happened to Taichi?  
Chibiki: No..  
Takeru: Then why?  
Chibiki: *sniff* because... *sniff* .... WAAAHH!  
Takeru: *sweatdrops* Okay, okay. You don't have to tell me.  
Chibiki: Can *sniff* you tell the audience *sniff* what I was gonna say? *sniff*  
Takeru: Okay. What she was gonna say is that she is doing requested story writing.  
Chibiki: *smile*  
Takeru: E-mail her and give the couple. If you would like a songfic, then try and suggest a song. It can also be about any anime or manga. Uh... if you want her e-mail, then click on her pen name over the story and it will show you it. Also, she sometimes can't go to the internet everyday-  
Chibiki: dammit... *sniff*  
Takeru: And might be a little late to answer your request. Well, that's all.  
Chibiki: Yup. *sniff* E-mail me and I might tell you what's wrong. R+R please. 


	4. Your

Another To Love By: Chibiki  
  
Chibiki: Hello! It's good to be alive isn't it?!?  
Kouji: *whisperes* why's she so happy?  
Takuya: *whisperes* she got some requests to make some stories.  
Kouji: Oh.  
Chibiki: 'Oh' what?  
Both: Nothing.  
Chibiki: Hmm.... I'm starting to think you guys do it while no ones watching...  
Kouji: Nani?!  
Takuya: *happy* *happy*  
Chibiki & Kouji: *sweatdrops*  
Chibiki: Weeell, let's get this story started, and I'm sorry for leaving it like that last time. I'll try not to leave it as a cliffy. Although, I thought the last one wasn't a cliffy. Oh well. Did you guys think it was a cliffy ending?  
*scilence*  
Chibiki: Kouji? Takuya? *thump sounds coming from the next room* Guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Argh... hmm? Oh, yes, the disclaimer. Evil bastard from the devil... grrr... I OWN EVERYTHING!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!! *toei worker comes up to her and slaps her with a fan* *WHAP* Ow! That hurt! Dammit... I don't anything here... just the plot. And how the hell did you come into my house? *toei worker disapears in a burst of flames* Geee, I wonder what THAT means?  
  
Chap. 4 (wow.)  
  
Yamato's P.O.V.  
  
It's been two days since Taichi disapeared, and my hope for Taichi is dwindeling. Hikari's mother had a heart attack from the news and now is being nursed. Hikari is so broken down, that where ever she goes, she has tears escaping her eyes. Takeru, he's usually holding Hikari, trying to comfort her. Daisuke got worse at soccer playing and stopped wearing the goggles. Mimi moved back to Japan, and is starting to wear darker colors. Sora keeps on crying at home and hardly shows up a school. Koushiro hardly works on his computer and is found staring at absolutely nothing. Ken helps out Hikari as well, since he too knows what it's like to lose an older brother. Jyou doesn't talk much to us anymore... I think he's scared of being hurt again if any of us die. Iori is often found at his kendo club, yet most of the time, he is alone. Miyako turned out just like Koushiro, but she is hardly seen. And me? Well, I just drift from day to day, longing for the one I love...  
  
My P.O.V.   
  
On the crowded streetes of Odaiba, walked Yamato. He was going nowhere inparticular and didn't want to stay mopping around at home. He thought about how such little things reminded him of the one he loved, and lost. Near an iron fence at the park was the first time... the first time he realized his feelings for Taichi.  
  
On a dark cloudy Sunday, was the two boys. They were running along the iron fence. "Taichi! Wait up!" The brunette turned around and waved happily towards the running blonde. "Come on! You're so slow! We have to make it in time for Hikari's and Takeru's opening duo act!" Yamato wheezed a little. "I'm coming as fast as I can!" Taichi popped up one eyebrow. His face a sneer. "Hurry Yamato!" "Fine! But when we get there, you have to- ooof!"  
"Yamato!" Taichi ran to the fallen Yamato. "Yamato?! Are you okay?!" Yamato slowly got up. "Yeah, I'm just- oww!" "You idiot. You got yourself a broken ankle right there! Sometimes I think my bad habits are rubbing off on- what?"  
  
(A/N: everybody's getting cut off) A tiny raindrop fell on Taichi's hand. Drawing his attention upward. Where a million more drops fell suddenly. "Ack! Man, now I'm all wet." Taichi tried to block off the rain with his arm. "You go to a shelter Taichi. I can follow." Yamato got up feebily before he lost balance and fell backwards on his back. "Ahh! Shit that hurt..." "Oh no you don't. I can't just leave you all alone in this condition. Much less in this weather." Taichi took off his coat and draped it on Yamato.  
Then he pulled one arm over his shoulder and started to limp to the open gazebo. "But, you need this Taichi!" Taichi blinked rapidly to get the rain droplets out of his eyes. "Nah, I'm fine. You need it more than I do anyway!" "But-" "No 'buts' Matt! Now just shut up and let me help you!"  
  
Those words quickly drilled into Yamato's brain.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V.  
  
'He's so determined to help me...' I squinted through the rain as I did as I was told, but my mind didn't. 'He seems like such an arrogant guy. But he really just cares for others... for me.' 'Maybe he likes you...?' 'No way! He can't possibly like me. He's just to... to... to...' 'Handsome?' I flushed immediately under these thoughts. Luckily, Taichi was focused on our short detour to the gazebo to see. 'Hey, you never know.' "Taichi?" We were only a few more steps away. "What Yamato?" I felt stupid asking this. Especially when the person I'm asking is the one that's carrying me. "Taichi, do you like me?" He squinted hard and wiped his face with the arm that held me. I guess he didn't hear me. "What?"  
He placed me gently on the bench when we made it. He was panting heavily and soaked straight through. I felt his body heat when he was sitting next to me, even though it was freezing cold. Then he coughed. "Taichi, are you sick?" He smiled weakly and leaned his head against the wall, his face was glowing, and he was still panting. I felt the heat more.  
  
"Taichi! You're sick. Come on, we have to take you home!" He sighed, a weird sound that almost sounded like a whimper. "But we still need to go see that play. I promised Hikari that I would... be there... when she comes on..." He fell forward. I caught him before he met the ground. His skin was hot to the touch, and he looked flustered. "Taichi! Taichi, get up dammit!"  
His temperature was rising, and he had a look of pain on his face. I laid him on the bench with his head on my lap, and used his jacket to cover him. "Come on Taichi. Get better." I had a tissue in my black jeans and used it to wipe his sweating face. I removed my gloves - they were soaked so that just made it worse - and gently brushed away the hairs that were plastered to Taichi's face. I felt his heat rising again. "Mmm!" He clanched his fists and sounded like he was struggling. 'Struggling... to live?' Okay, now I was worried.   
  
"Taichi? Taichi, wake up now. Come on man. I know you can. I know you hurt, but you have to get up. Taichi... Tai. Tai, can you hear me?" His breathing slowed, but his temperature was still immense. I felt my eyes sting to the growing tears. "You said you wanted to see Hikari. You said you promised her. How can you keep your promise if... if you die?" His face lost the glow, but the heat remained still. "Don't go, please. Tai, get better. I want... I want to know what kind of feelings I have for you. I want you to know them to. Stay here."   
The rain seemed to pour heavier outside. "I wish I could heal you. I wish Gabumon was here, so he could give you some herbs or something. Remember? It's funny, no matter how many times I would get hurt by myself, I would always find you, even more injured than I was, protecting our friends..." (Now when you think about it) I was crying full force now, watching as my tears dropped silently into Taichi's hair.   
  
"Tai, I'm so sorry. All those times, I was... confused. Please, don't hold them against me and die. I felt like I was hollow and alone. I thought that I would never know my own exsistance if I didn't do it on my own. I thought you were the complete opposite of me. That's why I fought you. I was lost..." I looked outside and saw the rain, now a light drizzle, start to clear up. "I hope your fever will be like the rain..."  
  
I guess I fell asleep after that.  
  
When I awoke, I saw two chocolate brown eyes staring up at me, the holder of those eyes grinned evily. "Good morning... sweetheart." I kinda freaked at this and shoved him off my lap. He fell on his face. "Uhh, sorry, Tai." He rubbed his nose, he looked mad. "Since when did you ever call me Tai?" I felt a blush make it's way up my neck, so I stood up and walked out, checking the weather. "Habbit I guess." I was still looking at the scenery when he came out. Needless to say, I was still a little shy when it came to showing my real feelings to someone, much less Taichi. I did a few stretches, as well did Taichi. "I see that your ankle is better." I turned to him and looked down to my foot. 'I completely forgot about it.' I smiled to Taichi. "And I see that your fever is gone, had a nice nap?" He bowed to me, but kept his devilish smile and chocolate brown towards me. "Thanks for the pillow Yamato. And thanks... for staying with me, even though I cursed at you for doing so." "I didn't hear you." "I said it when you were putting the jacket on me" I got a little nervous. "When did you fall asleep?" "Mmm, right after that." I sighed big time. "Oh." " 'Oh' What?" "Nothing." He crossed his arms. 'Dammit! He might think that I like him!' "You didn't happen to..." He trailed off. "What?"   
  
"Mess with my hair did you?" "Umm... no." He exhailed. "Good. Because I didn't want to kill my best friend." I got into the spirit of things. "You? Kill ME? No way in hell, I'll be the one whipping your ass!" We laughed loudly. I calmed down a little, and looked at Taichi. 'I'm his best friend, and he's mine. I can't destroy that with the feelings I have.' Taichi started to walk off, still chuckling. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Taichi looked behind his shoulder, and gave me that damn devil smile he has. "To tell our parents where we were! I know both of us don't want them to think of the wrong thing!" I sweatdropped. Taichi ran, I ran. Hell, it seemed the whole world was running around, because I was happy. "What's THAT supposed to mean!?!?" And I think I was in love.  
  
~*End Chap.4*~  
Chibiki: I was inspired.  
Junpei: To do what? Scratch your ass?  
Chibiki: *Uses a bowling ball to throw at Junpei's... stick* Hah.  
Junpei: *bawling on the floor holding his... stick* AHHH!!! Now I won't get to have babies with Izumi!  
Chibiki: *Pours acid on Junpei's arm* Say it again, and I'll make your STICK be gone for good.  
Junpei: *Cries like Tomoki in the first episode*  
Chibiki: And for all you out there, R+R please! And one thing, I'm a girl. You'd think with all this kind of writing, they'd get a clue.  
*Takuya & Kouji come back*  
Takuya: So what happened to- *sees Junpei's arm* WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!  
Chibiki: Unfortunately, that is his arm.  
Kouji: Cool. Teach me how to do that. *leers at Takuya*  
Chibiki: *sweatdrops* Uh, okay. 


	5. True

Another To Love By: Chibiki  
  
Chibiki: Just incase the last chappy was confusing, it was a flash back. When I uploaded it I only noticed the flashback thing was missing then. Gomen. And I was too lazy to fix it soo, blah. The reason why I used a whole chapter for a flashy is because I think it added that emotional spark that Yamato's been lacking. Plus I had writers block. ^__^'  
  
Disclaimer: Sue, and you won't get squat. Do you know what that means? I don't own anything here.  
  
Chap. 5 (my God!)  
  
Umi's P.O.V.  
(Audience: Who the hell is that?)  
  
I was walking in the forest, when I heard a terrible howl that shook the trees. I went to find the source, but my legs were hesitant. I saw a man dressed in black, laying on the floor, with blood surrounding him. I hid behind the tree, to see if it was safe. The man yelled loudly, I was shocked by the force. "Dammit! Why?! God dammit, WHY?! What the Hell did I do to have this done to me?!" I saw him cough out droplets of blood and mumble about something. I approached slowly towards him. He saw me, I think. For his eyes were half closed and glazed over by the tears he shedded into the ground. "No... leave me... to die...." He said it with such sorrow. I almost cried at this... this man. I saw his stomach bleeding badly, and turned him over onto his back, only to see a branch embbeded into the man. I removed his jacket and pulled out the twig. It started to bleed even worse than before and I had to rip his jacket into strips in order to wrap it around him. I threw the rest down the cliff. I checked his pulse, he was still alive, but barely. I was curious as to what made him scream out those things and dragged his blood-soaked body to my summer cabin. I did not care if my clothes got stained, but I did care if someone were to see me like this.  
  
He was still asleep after two days, and I started to worry. The docter that I called came and said he's gonna make it, but...  
  
~*Flachback*~  
"But he has lost to much blood and might be unstable for a few hours." I looked at the man with sad eyes. "Is there anything you can do? To help the blood loss?" "We have to take him to the hospital for a proper blood transfusion. What is his name?" I froze. I couldn't give him the name because I did not know it. I can't lie. "I don't know." "What?" "I... found him in the forests. And he hasn't woken up yet so..." "That's okay, all I need is a sample of his blood, and I'll be able to track his family name down. For now I'll let him stay here. Call me when he does wake up, okay?" I bowed to him. "Thank you." He stopped in the doorway of the entrance, and smiled to me. "You are a kind soul for saving this man."  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
I checked the clock, 4:31 p.m. 'I hope he wakes up soon...'  
  
Taichi's P.O.V.   
*crowd goes wild*  
  
My eyes shot open from the pain I had in my side. "Shit!" Instead of hearing my voice echo, I only heard a scratchy inaudible sound, like rubbing sand paper against skin. I found it hard to get up, and even harder to keep my eyes open. I took a glance around, instead of seeing the old pines that guarded me like sentries, I saw a cabinet with some frilly things decorating it. Instead of seeing the dusty ground around me, I saw a fluffy white bed with thick blankets meant to keep one warm during the winter. Instead of seeing my torn clothing and messy brown hair, I saw in the mirror right across the room that I had on loose-fitting pajamas, and my hair was washed. Instead of hearing the birds chirp loudly, and the wind rustle through the air, I heard the faint sound of someone singing. I lifted my shirt to look at what was so painful. I had a sturdy bandage wrapped around my stomach and figured it was better to just leave it alone for now.  
  
I suddenly felt a sharp pain rush from my side up to my head, and let out all the curse words I knew from the book. I stopped cursing, and so did the singing. I watched nervously as the door slowly opened. A woman, about my age, looked at me with shock. Her mid-night blue hair was tied high and flowing around her back. She was wearing brown khakis that stopped near the ankles, and a blue button shirt. Her eyes were a bright grass-green and was slowly realizing the scene in front of her. She was shocked, 'was' shocked, but a heart-warming smile tickled her features. "Good morning, I hope you rested well. And I hope you don't mind my changing of your clothes, sir." She bowed, and I had this funny feeling in my throat. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought. She looked at me again, her eyes peircing. "And what is so funny sir?"  
  
"Well, you see, I was just wondering how exactly you got my other clothes off." She blushed madly, and I buried a laugh into my stomach. "Don't worry, I do not have such actions to act upon, especially to you. What is your name miss?" "Umi. Umi Narahiko." I grinned. "Umi huh? Pretty." She bowed again. "Thank you for your kind compliment sir." "Don't call me sir, I feel old. My name is Taichi Yagami. Now tell me Umi, how come when I last closed my eyes, I saw a lush forest, now I see a neat little cabin and a beautiful woman. Tell what has happened during my sleep?" She came over and sat on the bed, facing me and still holding that lovely smile. "It's been two days since I found you in the forest bleeding horribly, and I dragged you all the way to my summer cabin. I called the docter and he came over to check you, and he said you were going to be fine in a couple of hours... but you didn't wake up. I thought you were never going to wake up."  
  
Her smile faltered, and her eyes were beginning to shine with tears. "I thought I was going to lose you, like how I lost my mother... it was horrible." She sobbed into her hands quietly as I wrapped my arms around her, rocking her like a parent would a child. "Shh. It's alright, it's alright. I'm okay, I won't die." But why did I say that when that was one of my wishes oh so long ago? Maybe because I was still caring for others. And they were caring for me.  
  
My P.O.V.  
  
Yamato was putting on a leather jacket. "Dad! I'm going to be out for awhile." He got no answer, but he knew his father was there. He walked slowly, taking his time to breath in the slighty smoggy air. 'It seems so desolate without Taichi. I know it's crowded, but why do I feel so damn lonely?' Yamato kept on walking as a green-eyed woman bumped into him on accident, making her purse fall soundlessly to the ground. They seem to stare into each other carefully, taking in each other's beautiful eye colors. Yamato blinked when his eyes got dry and broke the spell they seemed to cast on each other. "Um, I'm sorry about that." The woman seemed to be trying to look at Yamato in the eye again, but quickly picked up her purse and bowed, her dark-blue hair surrounding her face. "I'm very sorry sir. I was in a hurry and I did not see you." Yamato was a little embarrased, to have a woman of her beauty to just bow in public infront of him. It almost seemed like he was going to punish her. He scratched his head. Blushing slightly at the eyes of strangers wondering what they were doing.  
  
"Come on, stop that. You're embarrasing me." She still had her head down when she came up. "But I am sorry sir." "I know you are sorry, you don't have to bow or anything like that. It's was an accident." She still wouldn't let her eyes look up. Yamato put a hand firmly on her shoulder, sparking her curiousity and making her look to his level. "Come on, since you don't want to stop punishing yourself, why don't I treat you to something to show that I'm not mad or anything." She blushed brightly. "Th-thank you, sir." And then, she bowed. "Now what did I tell you about that?" He pushed up her face gently using his thumb. His eyes leveled with hers. "You don't have to show me that you are thankful, because I already know you are. Now come on." His hand fell away from her chin. "Sorry sir." A frown pulled his features. "Don't call me sir, I feel old. You can call me Yamato Ishida." Her eyes grew wide with shock, then she giggled lightly. "What?" She brought her green eyes to look at the wonderous blond. Her features seem to glow in the darkening city. "You sound like this one person I know."  
  
~*End Chap. 5*~  
Chibiki: I was actually thinking of giving Taichi amnesia, but I don't know how someone could get amnesia from a little blood lost.  
Takeru: I think someone can.  
Chibiki: Really?  
Takeru: I think so.  
Chibiki: Well, even if Taichi could get amnesia, I like this better anyway. R+R please! And I like Umi's name.  
Takeru: She made it up, that's why.  
Chibiki: Yup! 


	6. Love

Another To Love By: Chibiki  
  
Chibiki: Another day, another story.  
Audience: Yay!  
Chibiki: But I have to say, I really didn't think it would take this long.  
Yamato: *imatating that part from Austine Powers* REA-lly?  
Chibiki: *turn* Really. I am trying to type faster and post earlier so that you don't have to wait for my other Taito fic, and it's a song fic too!  
Yamato: REA-lly?  
Chibiki: *turn, sounding irratated* Really. And, sorry for leaving the last chapter as a cliffy. I also messed in the chapter too.  
Yamato: REA- mmmph!  
Chibiki: *tapes Yamato's mouth* you know where Taichi was describing Umi's hair color? Saying that it was midnight-blue? Well, when Umi later met Yamato, I put 'Her brown hair surrounded her face.' Woopsies! I corrected it quickly, but I thought why I put brown instead of blue...  
Taichi: Maybe you're more used to it.  
Chibiki: Yeah, maybe.  
Yamato: Mph, mnmph mphh phhii kmph fiii phoph? Phom mppph phooo phooom pha phimphh phhhr phsss?  
Chibiki: No I won't take the tape off, and I won't tell you what I have instore for you guys. You'll just have to wait.  
Yamato: Phoo phruel mphh!  
Chibiki: Due to explictic language, I will not translate that for young viewers.  
Taichi: But we say shit and all...  
Chibiki: Oh... okay, Yamato dearest just said, 'You cruel bitch!' And I'm not cruel! I'm mean but not cruel, Toei animation is cruel. Putting all you guys in such horrible danger.  
Audience: *Nod*  
  
Disclaimer: Are you serious? If you still don't know what I own or don't own, then you can just burn in hell along with Toei animation.  
  
Chap. 6  
  
(Guess which P.O.V.)  
  
I closed the door with a soft 'click.' I snuck tip-toed through the hallway, almost making it to my room, when the lights came on abruptly. "I'm blind!" I half jokingly said, turning around to see an unamused Taichi. "Where the hell have you've been Miss Umi Narahiko?" I grinned sheepishly. "Umm.... drinking?" "Liar! Now for your punishment...." He came walking towrds me, smiling evily and making it look like he was holding something behind his back. I looked wide-eyed. 'Not again...' He ran after me as I screamed for all that was sane in the world. I landed on the couch belly first and flipped to look at my tormentor, his fingers wiggling roboticly. "Hee hee hee, you cannot escape... the tickle monster!" He was about to jump on me and attack me when his foot caught on the rug, and he fell over the arm of the chair, and landed, kinda in... "Uh-oh..."  
  
My chest.  
  
Now, I know that he's guest and all... but still, when you're not supposed to touch something, YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO TOUCH SOMETHING. "Gahhh! Get off my breasts!" He said something that was muffled, but I knew what he said. "So THESE are breasts. They're comfy." I blushed furiously and shoved him off, he landed on his butt. He was smiling happily. "It was like a pefumed pillow." I pulled up on the hem of my button shirt. "Even if you are a guest, I like for you to reframe from landing you're face in my... privates." I stood up, facing away from him. He came up behind me and hugged me gently. Whispering softly into my ear. "I know... I am sorry Lady Umi."  
  
I melted under his warm breath. "I-it's... it's n-no big... deal..." I tried not to stutter, but it was useless. He turned me around and patted me on the shoulder, his face stern. ".....?" and then he laughed outloud heartily, and pushed me to my room. "Wha...? What are you doing?" I could feel him grin. "What I'm doing is trying to get you to sleep early so you won't be late for the grocery shopping! Since you are sooo energenic to go out and waste the night away, I figured you could go out and waste your day away!" I groaned, still being pushed by Taichi. "Hey, it's not my fault guys think I'm hot." He pushed me a little harder, my socks gliding soundlessly against the hard-wood floor. "What? You, or your breath?"  
  
He went to far.   
  
I tried to slap his smiling face, but he caught my wrist and looked at me seriously. "You rude bastard!" His face came close to mine, almost touching. Then he kissed me, softly, sweetly. I resisted a little, before I totally let go. He broke off the kiss, but was still close to me. "I hope you don't have too much fun. You never know who will steal your heart, and then break it." He let go of my wrist, and went to the kitchen. "Go to sleep now. It's almost 2:00 a.m." I did as I was told and shut the door when I made it to my room. I fell to my knees, and ran my fingers over my lips. I got up and dropped to my bed, only recieving a light bounce as my response.   
  
I'm slowly falling in love with the man I saved.  
  
(Guess which now!)  
  
".... Are you sure? ..... If that's what you like... then.... yeah I don't mind. No go on ahead. All right, take care now, hope you call me when you get there." I hung up the phone, miserable, and angry. That was the fourth friend that went to another continent for some, 'vacation' means, but I think it's just another excuse to get away from Taichi's death. Yeah, I said death. It's been two whole damn months, and we didn't find Taichi at all. And everybody's been broken since the police department announced that they were going to close this one early. You know why? Because they said there was hardly any evidence. Hardly any evidence my ass.   
  
What about the blood? The tracks? The DNA samples that they said they would take and examine? What the hell happen to those? They gave up so easily. Fat, lazy bastards. And now, lots of people are so destroyed inside. Me and Hikari especially. Hikari really had it tough, because she had to care for her mother still and she had to deal with all those probing bitches at her school. I'm talking about the classmates. Dumbassholes (A/N: Is it really spelled as one?) won't leave Hikari alone, and always teasing her about it. And Takeru, along with Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, and even Ken, get suspended constantly because they fight the ones that try to hurt Hikari. They're all screwed up y'know?  
  
The one I was talking to was Sora. She was going to California and she said she might be there for awhile. I know she tried hard to not go away like Jyou, or Koushiro, or even Iori, but, I guess she couldn't keep up her smile. I've been real cold lately, but I met someone. She's so much like Taichi in a way. I wonder everyday after we have a night out if that's the reason why I liked her. Now this is not like as in, 'I like you, let's kiss' like, but more of a, 'You're cool to be around, you're fun. I like being with you' kind of like. She is so great, and we always have a fun time. But she always says stuff like, "You remind me of this one boy." Or, "You sound very similar to this person I know."   
  
Maybe she's talking about Taichi? People say I act too much like him sometimes. I guess that's what I get for sticking with him whenever we went to the Digital World, or when we went to middle school together. Even in highschool we were close-knit. I remember clearly when we got in a fight, and we both stuck out for each other. Of course we got suspended and had detention when we came back, but I didn't care. I was never really upset when Taichi was there to grin like an idiot and say everything's fine. I wish he could do that right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Chap. 6  
Chibiki: Consider this chapter the 'Updates' chapter. And, Umi and Taichi went back to Umi's regular house to live, so there. And later, I'll try to write with a different lay, more spacing probably.   
Daisuke: So that'll it will look like a 'Long' chapter!  
Chibiki: Shut up! And someone e-mailed me asking how to pronunce Umi's name. It's: Ooo-mee. Not Uhh-me, not Yuu-me, Ooo-mee.  
Daisuke: Thanks for all the supportive reveiws! She's new here, so don't be cruel. Wait, be cruel, she can learn something from your critizism!  
Chibiki: That's true. R+R plz! I kinda had writer's block again. T_T 


	7. Really?

Another To Love By:Chibiki  
  
Chibiki: It's been awhile.  
  
Yamato: Sure has.  
  
Chibiki: Reasons why I couldn't put up another chapter: (1.)Older brother chats on internet. (2.)I get hella sick. (3.)And I lived at the mall over spring break. =P  
  
Yamato: And now, the devil's daughter, is back. Someone kill me.  
  
Chibiki: To answer your question, something will happen to Umi, and yeah... for those who like her, you will want to get your knives out when I'm done with this story.  
  
Chapter 7 *cries*  
  
My P.O.V  
  
'What...? Taichi... is that, is that you? You're alive... I'm so happy.' His words echoed softly, though a dream, Yamato couldn't help but feel relieved to see Taichi. Or at least, what looked to be Taichi.  
  
'Taichi, come here. I need to speak to you... Taichi?' The figure was about to face Yamato when a sound of beeping flooded his ears. The figure shimmered away. "It's a beautiful morning, low 60's north and high 50's. Better get a jacket just in case!"  
  
Yamato's eyes pulled up, almost reluctantly, and saw the beige walls of his room. The shadow of things casted themselves among his blanketed body. Laying the inner part of his elbow across his face, he let out a heavy sigh. "Damn alarm clock. I should've thrown you out a long time ago." With a swish of blanket, Yamato stood only wearing his boxers, to tired to wear his pajamas, and made his sauntered walk to the kitchen.  
  
'Dad must be out early to work.' He listened to the humming of the refrigerator as he thought about what to do today, other than sulk around the park that he went to yesterday. Feeling comfy in this solitude, he thought outloud to the cool air.  
  
"No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't find anything to do." He shrugged, as if he was listening to another person, pouring his orange juice. "Maybe I just need some kind of vacation just like the others. But I might get Taichi mad and he could send God out to kill me. Or at least, his little sister.  
  
"And besides, I don't have enough money And I don't want to ask dad for more even if I just spend it on my lunch dates with Umi. Hmm, Umi. She could be available today. We had fun last time, and she really lightened up my mood. But it's Thursday so she's working. Damn..."  
  
Yamato finished with the juice and rinsed it out in the sink. "What else can I do? I could show up for band practice. I haven't gone since Gods know how long.... Nah."  
  
The blonde was getting ready to take a shower, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure step back from the window that was in the bathroom. 'Dammit, I told dad not to make a window RIGHT THERE!' For it was behind the toilet, and across form the toilet was the shower.  
  
Now, there were frosted doors that didn't show anything in detail, but still, it was a little unsettling to know that there could be a peeping tom looking in the bathrom while you go pee or something. Feeling defeated, Yamato just sighed and walked into the shower. After sliding the frosted door close, he threw his boxers out and turned on the water.  
  
Little did he know, was that the one watching him was going to make a life enduring scar.  
  
~*  
  
"Come on Ken, I'm sure you can try to find something in this area. Anything!" Shouted an annoyed Takeru. They were at the same spot where Taichi had concluded suicide, and Takeru never gave up hope that he and Ken would find something. For Hikari's sake. But also for Yamato's sake as well.  
  
"We've been here a thousand times Takeru, and all we ever find is a couple of footprints, a dark crusted area of blood and some clothing fragments around that area." Ken said as he put away his labtop, that Koushiro gave him before he went to Thailand, into it's little breifcase.  
  
"Surely that's enough to open up another search case?"  
  
"No, it isn't. If we want another warrant, then we would have to find something else." Said the dark-blue haired man, looking up at the trees.  
  
"What do we need to find Ken?" The scilence was almost defening in both the men's ears.  
  
"Another DNA sample. If we find something like another hair or something, then we could probably call it a kidnap or murder and open up a new case. Takeru, look in the trees branches or somewhere on the ground away from this area."  
  
"Alright." Even though Takeru looked furiously, he couldn't help but feel awkward by calling Taichi's death a murder case. He just couldn't comply with the idea of a person killing Taichi. It was just so... unreal.  
  
When Takeru looked in a large bush, he found a group of rotten flowers clumped up together.  
  
"Ken! Look at this!" He gestured for Ken to come. The taller man picked up one of the flowers and examined the tip. "These were cut off by someone." It almost sounded as if he was talking to himself. "That must mean that someone was here." He mumbled.  
  
While Ken was looking at the flowers, Takeru stood up and looked to the sky beyond the trees limbs. He felt something tickle his face and reached up to rub his cheek, when he found a single strand of hair dangling from a branch. Takeru's eyes widened in shock. 'A hair!'  
  
"Ken! I found a hair!" He shouted, even though Ken was crouching right beside him. He quickly shot up to see what they would need to open a new case. "It's dark blue, but a little lighter than mine or Jyou's hair." He stated. Takeru looked at him a worry look in his eyes. Ken smiled at him and pulled out his cellphone.  
  
"We have what we need."  
  
~*~  
  
Chibiki: Sorry it took so long. I was trying to think of what else can I do before I finish this story.  
  
Taichi: And for you, the audience, Chibiki will send a Taito pic to anybody that reveiws after they read this. And of course, you must have an email address and such.  
  
Chibiki: It's like a thank you thing. But most of the time it's a picture that I didn't draw so you better not claim it's yours or else. And if you want them to be like, kissing or something, say so.  
  
Everybody: JA NE!!!! 


End file.
